Goten and Chibi Chibi Love
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: two kids are orphans who stick together and value love. GotenXChibiChibi such a cute little pairing yet so unloved *ONESHOT*


**_Goten and Chibi Chibi Love_**

My Second oneshot fic I really love this couple so I wanted to do atleast a oneshot fic about them, this pairing is seriously underrated and needs some support I mean I rarely read any dbz/sm fics where Chibi Chibi is in them and I always thought Goten would be perfect for her so here's the fic.

**Disclaimer-I don't own dragonball z or sailor moon**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**8:38 A.M. Somewhere in Saitama City, Japan**

Five-year old Goten had woken up from his bed, he yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms then he pushed aside his ragged up blanket and stretched some more as he got out of the bed and walked. He was wearing a pretty ripped up grey dress shirt with used up jeans that were given to him from charity like all of the other kid in the orphanage he's in.

With a lethargic look on his face he walked down the stairs out of the bedroom to the deep hallway looking for the kitchen so that he could eat some breakfast he had missed earlier while the other kids already had eaten. When he made it there he picked up a chair so that he could be able to reach the food cabinet the fact that he was several feet shorter from his reach to it, he opened the cabinet and looked at what he could choose to eat for breakfast. He saw and assortment of cereal boxes.

Goten tiring: "Great nothing but wheat cereal like Korn Flakes, Frosted Flakes, Chex, Wheaties, and Rice Krispies."

He had chosen the Rice Krispies box and got some milk and ate his breakfast at the table. After he was finished eating he went outside to play in the playground, by the time he got there he had witnessed at the sandbox a group of boys kicking sand at a red haired little girl who looked three years younger than him wearing what looked like a sleeveless sailor fuku. He couldn't help but run over there to her rescue for he knew it was disrespectful to be picking on girls especially very young ones.

Goten yelled: "Hey you guys leave her alone!"

The brown-haired kid saw Goten coming so he decided to leave.

The brown-haired kid: "Let's go guys."

He and his friends ran away as Goten kneeled down towards the sobbing little girl, he saw her crying and trying to rub out the sand stuck in her eyes so Goten wrapped his arms around her to try and comfort her and told her everything will be alright.

Goten: "it's okay little girl I'll help you, here let's go inside and wash your eyes out."

Goten picked her up so she could walk on her feet and lead her into the building. Goten had taken her into the bathroom where he carefully washed her face off next to the sink, rubbing the water gently across her eyelids then gave her a small towel to wipe her face off.

Goten: "Better now?"

The little girl gave him his answer when she brought her face from the towel then slowly opened her eyes right in front of him. To Gotens amazement he saw her beautiful crystal blue eyes gazing at him which was kind of a bad thing since one look straight into those young angelic blue eyes would send you to the gateway of heaven, literally. Goten blushed as he looked into her eye however he didn't notice that she actually was doing the same thing when she saw his eyes, both toddlers exchanged blushes as they truly saw each other for the first time, Goten wanted to greet himself.

Goten welcomed: "Hi, I'm Goten what's yours?"

The girl: "Chibi Chibi."

Goten wondering: "Is that your name?"

The girl who she calls herself Chibi Chibi nodded yes then repeated the word Chibi again.

Goten: "Are you the new girl from last night everyone was talking about before I went to sleep?"

Chibi Chibi: "Chibi."

Goten: "Is that all you can say?"

Chibi Chibi: "Chibi Chibi all can say."

Goten: "Oh so you can speak."

Chib Chibi: "Can speak."

Goten annoyed: "Okay maybe not."

After three weeks Goten and Chibi Chibi became close, they've been playing together like the sandbox building castles or Goten pushing her in the swings, reading their favorite stories like Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and several others from Disney movies, many of the other orphans were jealous of them being together because they had become so close that they started to actually like each other much like crushes or puppy love but as each day goes by it turned from young love to true love.

**Ten and a half months later**

Chib Chibi and Goten were holding hands as they skipped down the hallway but then unexpectedly ran into the orphanage director.

Orphanage Director: "Chibi Chibi glad to see you."

Chibi Chibi: "Chibi Chibi?"

Goten wondering: "What do you mean?"

Orphanage Director happily: "You're being adopted today."

Goten and Chibi Chibi were shocked to hear this, with her being taken into a family she would have to leave the boy that had been her only friend as she was to him, they could not leave each other now.

A tall woman came up next to the orphanage director; she had blond hair that was tied up into odangoes, she was wearing a black leather jacket and skirt and a red shirt inside her jacket she also had a red purse with her.

Orphanage Director: "This is Usagi Tsukino and she is your new mother."

Usagi at Chibi Chibi: "Hi there you look so cute come on let's bring you to your new home."

She grabbed her hand thus tearing hers away from Goten. Chibi Chibi was being pulled away towards the door exiting the building, she looked back and saw Goten was saddened as he turned his back, he didn't want to see her leave but he had to accept that he wouldn't see her again so he walked away. Chibi Chibi didn't want to end her relationship with Goten.

_He was her ai,koi,koibito,aiji, every word that symbolized love she was also that to him, there was no way they could end like this. _

Chibi Chibi tore her arm away from Usagi then ran towards Goten and yelled out and cried at him.

Chibi Chibi crying and screaming: "Goten!!!!!!"

Goten turned back when he had heard her voice only to feel her arms wrap tightly around his neck, For the first time ever in his or her life she had said his name, not that she repeated it from another person but all by herself she called out the name of her true love. Goten could feel Chibi Chibi's sticky liquid tears soak down on the front of his shirt, he got her to look at him.

Chibi Chibi sobbing: "Goten."

Goten crying with his arms wrapped around her: "I'm sorry Chibi but you have to go, you have a family now I can't hold you back.

Chibi Chibi rested her head on his shoulder: "Chibi Chibi don't want to leave...........Goten."

Usagi took a good look at the two of then, she did find it strange that Chibi Chibi would be in love at such a very young and impossible age but saw that it was actually very sweet that she loves the young yet alittle older boy.

Orphanage Director to Usagi: I'm sorry Miss, she's been with that boy so much I don't think she'll want to leave him. Don't worry I'll do something about it.

The Director was about to break the two Chibi couples apart but Usagi raised her arm right infront of her to stop her.

Usagi: "Wait, instead how about I take him too."

Usagi had adopted both Chibi Chibi and Goten, true they are both in the same family now but they are not truly related which means that as long as there is love not brother or sister love but true love with the two young Chibis then that will be all that matters, at least they get to be together without saying goodbye which is how true love should be **_True Koi._**

**_The End_**

Well what do you think I know it was rushed but this is a oneshot fic after all :P, well I am planning a Goten/Chibi Chibi fic called **The Protector** which will be my first gotenxchibichibi fic and my first crossover pairing fic to not be gohanxchibiusa, the plot is The Sons have a job to protect Chibi Chibi from enemies that want her to become Sailor Galaxia's star seed and rule the universe but Goten feels that the mission he was suppose to do will involve his love with the girl he was to protect.

Young Teen Love is still continuing don't worry I'll have the next chapter out soon. until then see it soon. Sun Wukongoku out.


End file.
